


Balls!

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Gift Giving, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Bobby gets a belated Halloween surprise.





	Balls!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square Popcorn Balls om my [Fall Festival](https://fics-by-vex.dreamwidth.org/148685.html) bingo card.

Bobby wondered what had gotten into the boys as he filled his mug. They'd been acting squirrely ever since John dropped them off that morning. He reminded himself most kids acted up from time to time. He just hoped that whatever they were planning would have an easy cleanup. 

"Balls!" Bobby yelled as his coffee mug slipped from his fingers. 

"'Bout time I thought he'd _never_ say it," Sammy whispered. 

"I told you he would be surprised," Dean whispered back. 

Bobby looked up from sweeping the broken shards of his mug and was presented with two slightly squashed popcorn balls.


End file.
